1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a riding type mower provided with a mowing apparatus supported by a link mechanism on the underside of a vehicle body so as to be freely raised and lowered; further provided with a cutting blade transmission belt being wrapped around a cutting blade drive pulley on an upper surface side of a cutting blade housing of the mowing apparatus; and further provided with a connecting member on the cutting blade housing, the connecting member connecting to the link mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional mower such as that described in Related Art 1 is known. The mower includes a drive belt as a cutting blade transmission belt and an idler pulley around which the drive belt is wrapped, and further includes a clutch lever assembly operating the idler pulley such that the drive belt switches between a tension state and a loosened state.                [Related Art 1] U.S. Pat. No. 4,068,452        